


Things We Do For Gold

by TheSprout



Series: JO [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Miscommunication, Olympics, Scandal, Trust Issues, doping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: The Olympic village is buzzing with the news of a doping scandal. Yuri would like to talk about it with Otabek, if only he answered his texts.





	Things We Do For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Third drabble for the Otayuri Olympic Week! Prompt: scandal.
> 
> I'm running very late considering the event schedule but I hope you enjoy anyway <3

Yuri is pissed. It has nothing to do with the fact that he woke up without a good morning text despite Otabek waking up thirty minutes before him on the upper floor. He is not that petty and he does not care that much about texts anyway, but he cannot deny that he is upset. He sends a good morning text himself, like he is a strong and independent man and does not at all feel like he was just abandoned, and chews on his toast while waiting for the answer. 

He is still waiting after his breakfast and his shower, and he almost manages to reach the Kazakh dorm before Yakov grabs him by the hood of his sweater and drags him to the gym.

He keeps looking behind the barrier and checking his phone, but Otabek does not show up for the on ice practice late in the morning. Yuri is mad at himself that he cannot even survive half a day without a text, but when he slumps on the bench in the locker room to take off his skates, he has well decided to find Otabek for lunch and ask for explanation.

“...Yeah, this morning.”

“What for?”

“Amphetamines.”

“Wow.”

Yuri stops pulling on his shoelaces. He keeps his head down, his face hidden behind his hair, and pricks up his ears in curiosity. Talks about doping are part of the games, and the news always spreads quickly when an athlete tests positive.

“I mean if you’re stupid enough to do that at the Olympics, you deserve the ban.”

“Yeah…”

The two men leave and Yuri does not get to hear more. He is so hungry that he almost forgets about what he overheard, until he catches another discussion in the line at the cafeteria. 

“Ah man… I hate being tested out of the blue already but 5 am, that must’ve been tough…”

“I didn’t even know it was a thing in ice skating, I mean they just dance or something, right?”

Yuri wants to tell them that they can go fuck themselves with his skate blades, but they are about a foot taller than him, and he is trying to figure out who could be cheating among his competitors.

Lilia forces him to dance and stretch after lunch and confiscates his phone. When he snatches it back he still has no message from Otabek, and starts furiously typing every Kazakh insult he knows to let him know he does not appreciate being ignored. He already has fives lines of creative swearwords when a group of athletes jostle him on the way to the dorms. He opens his mouth to call them out but closes it quickly.

“Seriously though, Russians dope to break records, but what do Kazakhs dope for? Qualifying for the free skate?”

“Yeah it’s not even worth it… It’s not like he was famous anyway, nobody will remember him.”

Yuri gasps so loud that two athletes of the group turn to look at him. They glance down at his jacket that reads “RUSSIA” across his chest and seem slightly embarrassed, before giving him a disdainful look and walking away.

Alone in the hallway, Yuri looks at his phone again. He deletes his message. He bites his lip and hesitates. He opens Twitter and quickly scrolls down the #Olympics tag. 

_ “Kazakh figure skater suspended after positive doping test.” _

He wants to throw his phone against the wall. 

Part of him wants to call Otabek and ask him if it is true, but something prevents him from doing it. Maybe it is the fact that he knows that Otabek is the only man in the Kazakh figure skating team. Maybe it is that he has not heard from him since yesterday, and it has been months since the last time they went so long without exchanging texts. Surely it is because he already knows but he does not want to admit it. He is not strong enough to hear him try to explain or deny anything. 

Yuri turns around, he does not really know where he wants to go. Maybe he should talk to Victor about it. Mila could probably tell him what he should do. He feels kind of sick. 

He wanders back to the rink. He does not raise an eyebrow when he sees that Otabek is there, talking to a journalist. He does not even look sorry, he just seems to be in a bad mood. When the camera turns away from him he sees Yuri in the crowd and has a little smile. It fades when he sees that Yuri’s cheeks are red and wet.

“Yuri?”

“What did you do?... Why?...”

“… I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts? It was crazy today…”

Yuri can barely believe that Otabek is trying to pretend that nothing happened. “You’re an asshole…” he whispers in consternation.

“My phone was dead I-“

“I DON’T CARE!”

“Yuri-“

“I TRUSTED YOU!”

“I-“

“I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU CHEATED! I thought I knew you!”

Otabek frowns, blinks, and then shakes his head. “It wasn’t me, it-“

Yuri is trembling with anger. “I don’t care if it's your coach or your rink mate or whoever the fuck else!” he croaks. ‘You did it!”

“Just listen…”

“I DON’T WANT TO! Leave me alone!”

Otabek grabs Yuri’s arm before he can turn around and forces him to look at him. “IT WAS NOT ME IT WAS ZOYA! She tested positive after a urine test this morning! Not me!”

Yuri stops struggling and Otabek lets go his arm. “What?”

“It’s no excuse, but she’s fifteen and her coach admitted she barely knew anything about what he was giving her. He’ll probably sleep in jail tonight.”

Yuri gapes at Otabek and blinks away the tears on his lashes. “You didn’t answer my texts…” 

Otabek sighs. “I forgot to plug in my phone before I fell asleep, it died during the night so the alarm didn’t go off and I overslept. I woke up super late because someone sent me cat pictures till 3 am so I didn’t have time to charge my phone and I skipped practice. I thought I’d see you at lunch but the team was called in for blood tests and then we were questioned by the authorities to know if we knew anything about what was going on with Zoya and her coach.”

“And you… You didn’t…”

“Of course not! What the hell? You think I’d cheat to try and… what? Beat Jean? or Yuuri? or you? Cheat and then train with you and cheer for you like everything is fine? What kind of person would do that?”

Otabek’s voice is harsh. It is not the deep and soothing sound Yuri likes to listen to even when he is mad at the whole world. His eyes are dark and Yuri is almost scared to look at him. Yuri’s red face distorts again and he gasps as his whole body shakes with a sob. 

“I just… They were talking about a man and you’re the only Kazakh skater in men’s so I thought…”

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong.”

Yuri cries louder and Otabek stays mad for about five more seconds before his expression softens and he sighs again. He takes Yuri by the waist to pull him close, and Yuri just crashes against his chest and rubs his wet cheeks on his T-shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I was so scared and you wouldn’t answer my texts… I thought you’d be banned and I’d be alone and-”

Otabek smiles. “Oh my bad, I thought you were worried for my morals or my health, but you just didn’t want to sleep alone?”

Yuri sniffles and wipes his eyes with Otabek’s jacket. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“You’re afraid I’ll forget to text you good morning again?”

“I have new cat pictures I want to show you.”

“You can if you stop crying.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [Tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
